I heard you
by pamthoseweregreatpumps
Summary: Seemingly rather pointless smut written in the middle of the night. Not sure if I'll add more chapters to this. Also contains some Cora/Robert. Rated M for a reason; don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah O'Brien was walking up the stairs towards her mistress's bedroom. She had been snoring with her head on the table until very recently, when Mrs Hughes woke her up and yelled at her that she was supposed to be dressing her ladyship for dinner. She felt tired and rather annoyed; her ladyship had been whining all day about how her headaches just got worse and worse and it had given Sarah quite the headache, too. On top of that Thomas had been unbearably unfriendly recently and she couldn't understand why. When Sarah had made it to the door leading to the countess's bedroom she got abruptly woken from her thoughts when a loud moan reached her ears. She stopped momentarily, hand on the doorknob, just to make sure she had heard right. Indeed she had. The moaning continued and it undoubtedly came from her ladyships's bedroom. Sarah felt herself blush. She couldn't help herself when she leaned in and placed her ear on the cool wooden door. From inside she heard grunts and moans and bodies tangling with sheets.

"Oh god, Cora.."

She heard his lordship grunt and her ladyship responded by moaning even louder when her husband did something Sarah assumed was extra pleasurable. For a moment she felt rather angry. Her ladyship knew she, her maid, would be around at this hour to dress her. Couldn't she had waited a few more hours .. ?

Apparently not, for as it seemed the countess was in great need of whatever it was her husband was doing to her. Sarah couldn't believe the noises the woman was making. Was she usually this loud? That couldn't be, for if that was the case, surely someone downstairs would've heard this before? Sarah was sure this would be a hot topic around the dining table if it had been common knowledge.

"Mmm, darling, right there.. _God_, Robert, there.. Yes..."

This was getting ridiculous. What time was it? Both of them would be late for dinner, that she was certain of. However, Sarah couldn't deny that the mewling noises that were coming out of her ladyships's mouth had started to affect her own body. She felt a little heated. Sarah would be lying if she tried to tell herself she didn't find Cora Crawley attractive. She was very attractive indeed, Sarah thought of her as an unfairly beautiful woman and considered herself lucky to be the one to dress and undress her every day. There was just something about her Sarah couldn't quite put her finger on. Her icy blue eyes, perhaps? Oh god what the hell, had she become a poet all of a sudden? Sarah pulled her head back from the door when her ladyship practically screamed out her pleasure.

"Ohh, Robert... Robert.. Oh... _Oh, God, please_..."

Sarah felt herself blush even harder when she heard the other woman climax just at the other side of the door. A thousand rather dirty images were invading her mind. She felt the heat in her body turn to ice the second she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around instantly and now stood face to face with a smiling Rosamund. Oh, Rosamund.. That woman always looked too smug for her own good, thought Sarah as she watched the other woman raise one eyebrow when her ladyship moaned out her final spasms of pleasure from inside.

"Sounds like my brother is giving the countess a rather nice time in there, don't you think?" said Rosamund, looking as smug as ever.

Sarah didn't know if it would be appropriate to even reply to something like that, and trying to deny that she knew what the other woman was talking about would be ridiculous.

"Please make sure my dear Cora looks presentable for dinner, I think they're having guests." chuckled Rosamund before walking away towards the stairs.

* * *

Rosamund couldn't stop herself from smiling when first Robert, and then minutes later Cora, came down to join the others a bit late at dinner. Luckily for them their guests had cancelled rather abruptly due to an illness, and no one else seemed to spend too much time thinking about why the two of them were late. Rosamund, however, knew better. She could recognise the after-sex look on a woman's face from miles away, and in this case she even had proof of the event. She was a witness. Feeling extremely smug, she kept eyeing Cora and seeing the other woman's questioning looks just made her squirm with excitement. It wasn't until they were all comfortably seated in the library, having drinks, she caught Cora on her own.

"Are you usually that loud?" Rosamund said suddenly, causing Cora to nearly choke on her drink.

_What was she on about?_ she thought for merely a second before Rosamund's more than smug look made everything clear to her. Somehow, she had heard her and Robert. Cora felt herself blush, and was thankful that the rest of her family were in the middle of a heated discussion on the other side of the room.

"Rosamund, do try to be _discrete_.." she whispered as she took another sip from her drink, trying to calm down.

Rosamund smiled when she saw Cora blush and whispered, though a bit louder than Cora:

"I wouldn't worry about your family if I were you, I'd worry about your maid."

"Whatever do you mean with that?" Cora asked, confused now.

"The poor thing was just outside your bedroom, waiting so she could dress you." Rosamund whispered back and nearly laughed when she saw Cora's mouth turn into the shape of an 'o' when she took in what she had been told.

"Oh dear, I'm terribly embarrassed.." Cora wailed.

Rosamund gave her a serious look.

"Don't be, why should you? My brother was just... Pleasuring you. And very much to your liking, from the sound of it."

"Rosamund!" Cora exclaimed, nearly drawing attention to them before lowering her voice: "That is most inappropriate."

Rosamund chuckled before she took a rather large sip of her drink.

"Oh dear.." she mimicked Cora's voice before joining in with the others.

* * *

When O'Brien came to change her into her evening gown that night Cora felt her embarrassment rise up to the surface again. It was unbelievable that her maid had kept it together when she dressed her for dinner, knowing, and having heard, what had been going on inside that very room merely minutes before she came in. Cora really couldn't believe how her maid kept it together, showing no emotion or sign of what she had witnessed earlier. Cora contemplated on brining the subject up, but she couldn't bear how embarrassed it made her just to think about it. She nearly opened her mouth and blurted it out, but replaced it with a warm smile, hoping it might give the other woman some comfort.

Sarah returned her ladyship's smile and continued to undress her in silence. She was desperately trying not to picture the other woman heated and moaning in the bed only a few feet away from her. But the images that her head had made up to go along with the noises she had heard refused to leave her head. _Just stop thinking about it_, she scolded herself. She started working on her ladyship's hairdo for the night and when she was taking the pins out of her hair one of her hands touched a sensitive spot on the other woman's neck. Sarah felt her heart raise a little faster when the other woman made a whimpering sound upon her touch, unfortunately resembling the ones she had heard earlier.

"I'm sorry, m'Lady, I must've slipped." she said hurriedly, and was greatly surprised when her ladyship replied instantly.

"Don't worry, it's quite alright."

In reality, it had felt a lot more than just alright. She cursed herself for being so sensitive to her maid's touch, especially on a day like this. _Why did it feel so good?_ She felt the other woman start working on her hair and waves of pleasure were sent through her body when she felt her hair being pulled ever so lightly. Sarah immediately noticed her ladyship's flushed face in the mirror. Oh god, she thought, for now images of the countess matching the sounds she had made streamed freely through her head. Trying her best not to meet the other woman's eyes in the mirror, Sarah quickly finished her hair. Cora couldn't believe how her own body was responding to this daily routine. By the time Sarah was finished she had to focus very hard to control her breathing, and she prayed the other woman remained ignorant of how her body had responded to her touch.

When Sarah was dismissed she drew a sigh of relief, and when she was leaving the room and entered the corridor she realised just how warm it had been in her ladyship's bedroom. Shaking her head she hurried to the servant's quarters and her own safe haven. She practically threw herself onto her bed and breathed heavily, trying to regain a normal body temperature. She closed her eyes. but opened them mere seconds later and frowned when she realised that as soon as she had closed her eyes images of a certain Cora Crawley had clouded her mind. Images of said woman in rather daring positions. She sighed in defeat. As she closed her eyes again the images immediately came back; images of Cora naked, moaning, eyes closed, being touched by... She sat up suddenly. No. What was happening to her? What caused her to picture herself between her ladyship's thighs? She rubbed her eyes, as if she was trying to rub away her own fantasies. Impossible, she realised. She started undressing herself, not too carefully, and probably pulled out some of her hair in the process of freeing herself from her uniform as quickly as possible. When she was finished, she lay back down on the bed and crawled in under the covers. There, in the safest place she knew, she slowly let her hand slip in under her nightgown and sighed when her fingers came in contact with her positively drenched underwear. The excitement had been building inside her since she had first heard her ladyship's noises slipping out of her room and by now it was unbearable. She quickly slid her hand in under her underwear and pushed two fingers inside of herself, moaning in content as she was finally giving in to her undeniable excitement. She slowly started pumping her fingers in and out, in and out, mentally picturing her ladyship, Cora, in her head. It really was ridiculous that she kept referring to the other woman as "her ladyship" in her own thoughts. The only time Mrs Hughes would mind was when she said it out loud. Cora, she thought, Cora. Slowly but surely her fantasies got more vivid and soon it was Cora who was pumping her fingers in and out of her. Sarah moaned as she pressed her thumb down on her clit, feeling her body convulse with pleasure as she climaxed, with Cora still lingering on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Following morning the daily ritual of getting Cora dressed was more than just a little bit torturous for Sarah. She couldn't keep her eyes from wandering to, mildly speaking, inappropriate areas of Cora's body and somehow her hands decided to behave like clumsy children. By the time she was finished and had moved on to Cora's hair she had lost count on how many apologies she had uttered. Whenever Cora smiled, no doubt trying to calm her down, she felt herself blush like a ridiculous school boy and she couldn't for the life of her understand what was going on inside her own head. She was like some new breed, performing a silly and incoherent mating ritual. However, it was worth all of her embarrassment just to _see_ Cora. Feel her. Be near her. Suddenly Sarah couldn't help but notice all sorts of things. The way Cora's hair smelled, the way her breasts gently heaved up and down when she drew breath, how ridiculously long and slender her legs were and how they nearly _glistened_ in the light.. This list just grew longer and longer each second and it was all that filled her mind. Against her own will she was so attracted to Cora Crawley that she could scarcely breathe when said woman grabbed hold of her hand and stammered:

"Listen, O'Brien, I can't help but notice how nervous you are and I do believe I know why. All I can say is.. Is that I'm most sorry."

Sarah looked deep into the other woman's eyes instead of listening to what she had been saying. She felt herself shudder at the touch of Cora's hand gently embracing her own. It took her quite a while before she realised Cora had actually _said_ something, and that she was probably waiting for a reply. Oh crap.

"I'm sorry m'Lady, I didn't quite catch that." she mumbled.

Cora sighed. Was her maid doing this on purpose? Surely she had heard what she said, how could she not have? She didn't feel irritated exactly, more embarrassed and mainly because she now had to repeat the words she had had such difficulty to utter in the first place. Her maid had been more than just a little awkward today and Cora couldn't see any other reason for her behaviour than, well, what she had heard the other night.

"O'Brien, please, you know what I'm talking about. Don't make me repeat it, I'm so ashamed." she finally stammered. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she thought it might explode. Especially if Sarah denied it and it had all been a prank, wouldn't be the first time Rosamund tried to set her up.

Sarah looked away for a second. Of course that was what she had said, for God's sake what else could it be about? Stupid, oh how stupid she felt, especially since she was blushing more than she ever had in her life. And poor Cora thought it was simply embarrassment, when in reality the embarrassment was just a tiny, tiny part of it all. The fact that Sarah felt so god damn turned on she would've shoved Cora down on her bed and ripped off all of her clothes, without any second thoughts, if she hadn't been her employer.. Well, that part of it all was hopefully unknown to Cora.

"I'm sorry m'Lady, I do apologise. There's no need to worry though, it's not like I'm unfamiliar with the act."

What? Sarah repeated the words she had just said, out loud unfortunately, in her head. She nearly laughed, because how stupid could she be, but then she saw Cora turn her head away and blush and she realised that god, the woman was attractive _all the time. _How was that even possible?

"Of course you are, I shouldn't have.. Well.. Oh, never mind." Cora blurted, still with her head turned away.

_This really isn't fair_, Cora thought to herself. Her maid had the advantage of free speech, kind of, or at least in this room, when Cora herself had to act like a lady. She quickly let go of her maid's hand when she felt the same waves of pleasure she had felt last night after Sarah accidentally touched that spot on her neck stream through her body. There was something about Sarah recently, something about the way her maid _watched_ her. She caught Sarah staring at her constantly. And normally she wouldn't notice, but.. It made her confused to admit it, but her maid's raking eyes made her lust for.. Well, for what exactly she didn't know. _Oh stop being so prim,_ she scolded herself. It made her lust for _her_, the other woman, the _maid_.

"Are we done, m'Lady?" Sarah asked, having watched Cora drift away into deep thoughts.

"Yes. Yes I think we are, thank you O'Brien." Cora replied, and gave her maid a warming smile. She nearly gasped when Sarah first met her eyes and then allowed her own eyes to slowly travel down her face, neck.. Landing on her breasts. She tried to control her breathing but to no avail, her breathing got more intense and Sarah just gave her a hint of a smile before she left the room.

* * *

Sarah spent the day working as much as she possibly could, grabbing onto every single extra chore she could. She even helped out in the kitchen, which she never did during regular circumstances. She had a feeling that if she went up to her room for a rest, she'd be stuck there with her fingers between her thighs fantasising about Cora all bleedin' day. And she didn't want that to happen, no matter how tempting it felt. Sometime in the afternoon she decided to finally dig in on polishing some of the shoes Cora kept in her bedroom closet; something she had pretended to forget about for quite a long time(because it was the single most boring thing in the world.) However, today seemed like the perfect day for it. She sat down on a small chair in the closet with a loud thud and a sigh. No turning back now, it had to be done sooner or later. She didn't even have time to pick up the first pair of shoes before she heard Cora's bedroom door open and close, followed by tittering and hushing. _Fuck_, was the only thing Sarah could process, before she slowly grabbed the door handle and _almost_ closed the door entirely. Peaking out into the other room she saw Robert grab hold of Cora's waist and pull her in for a deep kiss. Cora's hands were still tangled in her husband's hair when he started working on her dress. Sarah couldn't hide her surprise when she realised how skilled his lordship was at freeing Cora of her clothes. _Of course he had had a lot of practise through the years_, she thought to herself. When his lordship's hands sneaked in under Cora's loosened clothes and made her gasp in their kiss when he came in contact with her breasts Sarah nearly groaned. Oh, she'd sell her soul to the devil himself to be in his lordship's shoes right now. She watched the act with a lot more excitement than she ought to. Any decent maid would shut the door closed and continue her work; pretending she had no idea what was going on. This was definitely something very, very private she was witnessing. And now not only hearing, but seeing as well.

Cora didn't know what had gotten into her, but she found herself desperately in the need of someone's touch. She cursed herself because she knew it was because of what had happened between her and her maid this morning. The whole thing was scandalous, really. But she was helplessly confused. Luckily Robert was more than just a little into the idea of spending the afternoon repeating last night's activities. They didn't usually do it other than at night and occasionally in the morning, but Cora had felt like she was about to burst. And besides, she knew exactly how to make Robert do as she pleased. It didn't take much. She had just walked up to him while he was working in the library, leaned in close and whispered _I need you, now _into his ear and the moment he saw the look on her face he had followed her back to her bedroom instantly. She sighed in content when she felt Robert push her onto the bed and slowly uncover her legs by pushing her dress up her thighs.

"I should be working now, you know, Cora." Robert grinned and she gave him a sly look before answering:

"Why, would you rather be somewhere else?"

He gave her a warm laugh before he leaned in and kissed her again.

"No, I'm not as happy as I am between your legs anywhere else, darling."

"Robert, I don't believe that's a very _proper_ thing for you to say.." Cora joked and gave her husband a loving smile.

Robert gave her the smug look she usually found glued on Rosamund's face before he lowered his head and started planting kisses on her bare inner thighs. Cora instantly spread her legs wider to give him more access. He slowly travelled up her thighs, getting closer and closer to the place where his attention was most desired. He took a minute to get rid off her final undergarments, earning an impatient whimper from Cora when his hand swiftly came in contact with her wet centre. Robert chuckled at her impatience and Cora was just about to _slap him_, when he suddenly grabbed hold of her thighs and leaned in close enough to let the tip of his tongue tease her clit. She couldn't suppress the nearly growling sound that escaped her lips, _oh how many hours had she waited for his?_, and she threw her head back when Robert pushed a finger inside her, adding to her pleasure.

"Oh, _don't you dare_ to stop.." she whimpered and felt Robert's hot breath on her sex when he let out a small laugh before taking her clit into his mouth, sucking on it gently.

She thought she was losing her mind, it felt so good. When Robert practically shoved three fingers into her and curled them inside her, touching that lovely spot, while lapping at her clit like a cat would its milk she completely forgot about keeping the noise down.

Sarah thought she had turned the closet into a sauna, it was so warm in there. She couldn't see much of what his lordship was doing between Cora's thighs but from the sounds the woman made she could imagine he was rather good at it. Cora held onto the sheets like her life was depending on it and her breath had become so rapid Sarah was surprised she could still produce all the moans and whimpers that escaped her lips. To be honest, Sarah was rather anxious that someone would hear her. The couple shifted positions on the bed and Sarah felt her heart drop when Cora, standing on all fours with her face in Sarah's direction, locked her eyes with hers.

Cora felt her heart raise, if that was even possible, when she suddenly saw her maid peaking out from her closet. She was guessing, from Sarah's expression, that she had been watching_ all along. _She felt herself blush, yet again, because this was too embarrassing for words. She was just about to turn around and make some stupid excuse to Robert when she felt him grabbing her hips from behind before entering her. For a moment she was out of breath, because the combination of her husband filling her up and the fact that her eyes were still locked with Sarah's made her so embarrassed and aroused at the same time. Robert started pumping in and out of her and she prayed he was too distracted to notice Sarah, and it seemed he was. In the beginning she tried to suppress her emotions and be as quiet as she could, because her maid was still staring shamelessly at her. But when two of Robert's fingers found their way to her clit and started massaging it slowly she lost all sense of control. She allowed her face to regain the look of utter pleasure and arousal it had had before and no longer cared about the dirty noises that escaped her lips.

Seeing Cora trying to restrain herself, presumably because of the fact that their eyes were still locked together, was the single most adorable thing Sarah had ever witnessed. The countess was just _too much_ altogether when she tried to pretend like she wasn't aroused as hell. When she finally gave in though, Sarah released a content sigh. This, this was what had been replaying itself in her head for nearly one day. And it was even more beautiful, mesmerising and arousing in real life. Cora's little moans and whimpers and pleading noises, combined with her breasts heaving loosely behind a thin layer of clothing made Sarah delirious.

Cora finally broke Sarah's gaze and instead locked her eyes on her own hands when she felt her body convulse and spasm with pleasure as she reached her orgasm. She simply couldn't face Sarah when she was that vulnerable. Robert came soon afterwards and Cora sighed not only in content but also in relief when she saw Sarah closing the door entirely. She rolled over and allowed Robert to embrace her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She cursed herself for choosing her own bedroom and not Robert's, for being so impulsive, for not exposing Sarah.. For everything, really. And when she closed her eyes she couldn't erase the look she had seen on Sarah's face when she was gazing out from the closet. Damned woman.


End file.
